Graphics, such as letters, numbers, licensed characters, figures, and other images are commonly applied to garments and other textiles. Many different techniques exist for applying such graphics, including screen printing, heat transfer, stitching, etc. Each available technique gives the graphic a somewhat different appearance. For example, when a graphic is stitched onto a garment or textile, the stitch marks are visible to an observer. For various applications, this “stitched” appearance is desirable. However, stitching graphics onto a textile is more costly and time consuming than other methods of applying graphics, such as adhering the graphic to the textile using a heat-activated adhesive, for example.
The inventors hereof have recognized a need to provide a graphic that has a “stitched” appearance, but is faster and more cost-effective to apply to a textile than actually stitching the graphic to the textile.